For Kagari Shuusei
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: He will live, in my memories.


**I do not own Psycho-Pass or anything associated.**

**I do own the fanfic though...**

**This is dedicated to my daughter (but not really) who introduced me to Psycho-Pass and to the wonderful, wonderful Kagari Shuusei.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" I mutter sleepily into my phone. It's 3 am according to the clock on my bedside table.<p>

"Kagari Shuusei has been proclaimed dead," my Inspector tells me.

Her voice is cold and remorseless.

It makes me blink the sleepiness away.

"What did you say?" I ask her.

"Kagari Shuusei," she repeats. "He is dead."

I don't bother to reply. My phone is black in a second.

"Kagari… Shuusei… is dead…"

The words feel empty in my mouth. As a matter of fact, the words don't even sound like they're mine.

Dead… How can he be dead?

He managed to survive 24 hours without back-up inside a compound filled with flagged people.

He suffered a stab to the belly with nothing but some bandages and water to keep him awake until Inspector Ginoza and his team came to help him.

Kagari Shuusei… He wouldn't die that easily.

I just know that he wouldn't.

It takes a bit of time before I manage to stand up and head to the laptop I was provided with.

His smiling face pops into my screen. It's quite creepy; I admit, but I suppose it can't be helped.

If anything happened to him, I would know.

I made sure to look after him and make sure that he never loses that wonderful smile of his.

Deftly and quietly, I open my files and connect to that one camera I've attached to one of his belongings.

My Inspector caught me doing that once and she remarked how weird it was. I told her that I had my reasons.

She accepted it just like that.

After all, there's no need to explain the want to look after the one who saved my life.

If I remember correctly, I placed the camera onto his necktie, in such a way that it would show whatever he's seeing.

Kagari Shuusei… If you're really dead then I will at least preserve your memories for you.

It would seem that the camera has been damaged to some extent. Nonetheless, the memory is linked to the hard drive of my laptop. Even if it's completely destroyed I can still recover the contents.

The contents open in another window. I programmed the camera to change files every 24 hours.

I open the last video file without reluctance whatsoever.

And then…

And then I see the truth about the Sibyl system.

And then I see how that same truth about the Sibyl system killed Kagari Shuusei.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Inspector Tsunemori," I greet her politely as I sit across her.<p>

She is surprised, but returns the greeting anyway.

"I'm an Enforcer from one of the lower divisions," I inform her as to avoid awkwardness.

"Ah," she exclaims amiably, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I push the card case towards her and she eyes it inquisitively.

"Kagari Shuusei… His final moments are stored in that file."

She is alarmed and suddenly is afraid to meet my eyes.

I would have expected surprise and not this sudden perplexity and avoidance.

This girl knows the truth of the Sibyl system.

She knows that Kagari Shuusei was killed.

"How… How did you manage to get a record?" She inquires shakily.

"Inspector Tsunemori, you should be careful. Your Hue might get cloudy…" I warn her, humorless and careless at the same time.

"You should be worried about your own Hue," she shoots back.

"That's not something you should be worrying about," I tell her. "Latent criminals like me have our ways of managing our Hue."

She is silent, but still obviously on her guard.

I decide to humor her.

"Kagari Shuusei… saved my life…" I explain. "Our division was out to apprehend a murderer, but I became a hostage instead."

Her expression doesn't change, but I can tell that she's listening.

"I was held at gunpoint but the drugs in my system wouldn't let me stress about it. But as a matter of fact I was really scared."

A look of surprise passes through her face. "Kagari-san saved you from that?"

"Inspector Ginoza and him were walking around the vicinity to investigate another case," I tell her. "The criminal was going to slit my throat clean, but I still told the team to pick up their Dominators and shoot."

"That's when Kagari Shuusei came in and shot the man from behind," I finish. "Since then, I've been watching over him."

Her face turns into a small wince. "But isn't this going too far?"

"I don't expect you to understand," I say with finality in my voice. I don't want to talk to her anymore. "But in any case, Kagari Shuusei's name has been cleared. He didn't run away. He's dead."

Inspector Tsunemori nods and bows slightly. "Thank you, um…"

"You don't need to know my name," I tell her.

I open my laptop and the screen shines in the darkness of my room.

His eyes are brown, like chocolate and his hair is a vibrant shade of orange, like the sunset.

His smile on the other hand, is like an exploding star that lingers on and on.

But it has dimmed and faded into nothing but a gaping hole, swallowing everything that coud ever make me happy.

I open an audio file. It's with the last video that I knowingly omitted from the video file I gave to Inspector Tsunemori.

And I don't regret that I kept it from her.

While she's friends with Kagari Shuusei, I don't trust her enough to treasure his last words.

"I don't know who you are," he rasps and gasps and it breaks my heart even though I've heard this last night.

"But I've known that you have this sort of camera on my tie. You might have known that I don't have any other tie than this one. It was a pain in the ass really… At this moment though, I'm thankful," he says. "At least I don't feel like I'm alone."

You never were alone, Kagari Shuusei.

"If anything happens to me, tell everyone at Division 1 about it," he says.

I've done that. Inspector Tsunemori isn't exactly 'everyone', but she'll do what she has to.

"And tell that girl that I helped way back—damn I don't even remember her name!"

That's fine. All that matters is that you're Kagari Shuusei, the man who saved my life.

"Tell her that she shouldn't waste her life. I don't sound like the best example, but she should live her life well. Also… She's pretty cute."

It's such a sweet coincidence for Kagari Shuusei to remember me at his final moments.

It's almost quite impossible.

Maybe the Sibyl system hacked into the camera and fabricated this.

Maybe this is another ploy.

But ploy or not, it's still Kagari Shuusei's voice.

I know I might just be indulging in my fantasies, but what else can I indulge into now?

Kagari Shuusei is dead.

"I would have wanted to know her… But man! I don't think she even remembers me…"

I will always remember you, Kagari Shuusei.

"But yeah. Thanks."

The file stops there.

I grab a pill, gulp it down and lay down.

It's the first time that I manage to successfully fight against the drugs that suppress the tears.

And it feels damn good.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what I did here...<strong>

**But yeah, please do feel free to leave a REVIEW and convey your deepest darkest thoughts as it is greatly appreciated by the writer. =D**

**For the record, I knew how Kagari was going to die, but knowing that didn't soften the blow when I actually saw him die... TT_TT**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**See you in between pages again!**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
